Candles and Kisses
by acciogayhunters
Summary: Takes place during Original Song. Kurt and Blaine are about to sing their duet, and Blaine decides to relax Kurt in a different way. One-shot. Smut. Maybe a little fluff.


Candles and Kisses

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked, slightly stunned. Kurt looked as if he were about to faint.

"Please don't judge me," Kurt begged. "This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm to forget the lyrics or I'm gonna sing, and nothing is gonna come out." Blaine just looks at him. "Okay, you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable. And the only people that are gonna be dying tonight are the people in that audience, because you and I are gonna kill this thing," He said, kissing Kurt's ear. Kurt turned in his boyfriend's arms, kissing him softly.

"How do you always know what to say?" Kurt asked. Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"It's because I was your best friend before I was your boyfriend, remember? I know exactly what to say to get you all buttered up." Blaine teased, nibbling softly on Kurt's bottom lip, making the taller boy moan. "And I know exactly where to touch you to make you go absolutely insane," He growled into Kurt's mouth. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine started pulling him by his tie into some supply closet.

"You're so gorgeous. I've wanted you since the first day, but I didn't wanna rush you into anything, ya know? I knew that if I ever got lucky enough to make you mine, I would ravish you right then and there. I couldn't do it before because we kept getting interrupted, but nobody's here to stop us now. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," Blaine rambled, peppering kisses all over Kurt's porcelain face.

"God, Blaine, just take me already. I need you," Kurt whined, crashing his lips against Blaine's. Blaine started unbuttoning Kurt's blazer and shirt, his fingers fumbling over the tiny buttons. Kurt chuckled and moved Blaine's hands, undressing himself as Blaine did the same.

Once both boys were shirtless, they claimed each other's lips once more, groaning at the feeling of skin against skin.

"Pants. Off," Blaine panted into Kurt's mouth. Kurt hurriedly obliged and basically ripped the hideous pants off his body. Blaine stared at Kurt's almost- but not nearly enough- naked form. Kurt, feeling self-conscience, wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to cover up as much as possible. Blaine simply swatted Kurt's arms away, shaking his head in disbelief.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," Blaine breathed, hooking his thumbs in Kurt's underwear, slowly dragging them down. Kurt's fully hard, leaking erection sprang out, making Blaine's mouth water. Blaine quickly ripped all of the clothing off his body, moving forward to kiss Kurt passionately.

"Please tell me you have lube?" Kurt breathed, trying to grind his erection into Blaine's. The other boy pulled away from Kurt, making him whine from the loss. When he came back, in his hands were a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Have you ever… had sex before?" Kurt asked nervously. When Blaine shook his head no, Kurt let out a silent sigh of relief. "Them…can we not use a condom? I just really wanna feel you cum inside me…" Kurt mumbled nervously. Blaine moaned at his words, throwing the- now useless- condom over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Blaine asked. When Kurt nodded, Blaine growled at the thought of Kurt writhing on his bed, fingers up his tight little hole, stroking his cock as his orgasm took over him.

Blaine poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together. Kurt found a clean tablecloth and lied it down on the floor, gesturing for Blaine to lay down on it. At Blaine's confused look, Kurt elaborated.

"I wanna ride you… if that's okay…" Kurt said shyly. Blaine nodded enthusiastically and lied himself down onto the tablecloth. Kurt straddled his hips, leaning over to kiss Blaine. Blaine slowly inserted one lube covered finger into Kurt's opening, loving how the tight heat engulfed his finger. Kurt hissed at the intrusion and Blaine gave him a moment to relax before Kurt gave him the okay to move. Blaine started moving his finger faster and faster inside Kurt, getting impossibly harder from Kurt's breathy moans and whimpers.

Soon enough, Blaine had three fingers inside of Kurt, moving them in and out rapidly.

"Please, Blaine. Oh god! Ugh, I'm ready, baby, come on!" Kurt begged, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers. Blaine pulled his fingers out, making Kurt hiss at the sudden emptiness. Blaine lubed up his cock, moaning at the friction. Once deemed ready, Kurt lowered himself onto Blaine's cock, mewling at the fullness.

"Oh, god! You're so fucking big," Kurt moaned when he was fully impaled on Blaine's cock. He rolled his hips a little, getting used to the feeling of _Blaine _being _inside of him_. Blaine moaned, his hands finding Kurt's hips. He thrust up a little, making Kurt screamed as he hit his prostate.

"God, you're so tight. So good, baby," Blaine groaned, rocking his hips up, enjoying the breathy little gasps that escaped Kurt's kiss-swollen lips. Kurt started lifting himself up Blaine's cock, steadying himself with one hand on Blaine's chest. He slammed himself back down, screaming as Blaine hit his prostate once more. He started riding Blaine in earnest, his thighs aching from holding himself up. But Kurt didn't mind; even the pain felt fantastic. Blaine sat up on his elbows, watching his cock slide easily in and out of Kurt's hole. Blaine moaned as Kurt started riding him faster and harder, rolling his hips around the head of Blaine's cock when he came up every now and then.

"Fuck, baby I'm so fucking close," Blaine groaned, his hands guiding Kurt's ass to ride him harder and faster.

"Mmm, Blaine. So good. Fuck, harder!" Kurt cried. He reached a hand out to pump his length as he continued to ride Blaine. "Shit, Blaine. I-" Kurt managed to get out before he came, hard, all over Blaine's chest. He instinctively clenched around Blaine's cock, making Blaine cry out and fill Kurt's tight hole with his cum. Kurt fell forward onto Blaine's cum-splattered chest, grimacing at the stickiness. Blaine cupped his cheek, pulling him in for a sweet, kiss. He rested his forehead against Kurt's, looking into the boy's gorgeous eyes that Blaine had yet to determine the color of.

He smiled softly. "I love you."

Kurt's breath hitched. A wide smile formed on his face and he threw his arms around Blaine.

"I love you too. So, so much." He whispered, kissing Blaine passionately. They lied there quietly, enjoying the moment when a sudden realization hit Kurt like a freight train.

"Oh my god, we have to perform in like two minutes!" He screamed, knocking Blaine out of his post-orgasm haze.

Both boys rushed to find their clothing, wiping off the dried cum with the tablecloth. They both hurried backstage, only to find all of the Warblers and New Directions staring at them with shocked expressions.

"WANKY!" Santana yelled. Wes and David walked up to Blaine and Kurt as they saw their confused faces.

"_Oh, God! You're so big!" _ David mimicked, making Wes double over in laughter. Kurt's face went bright red, and he punched David hard in the harm.

"I hate you all so fucking much," Kurt muttered, shaking his head at all of them.

"Such naughty language for such a naughty little boy. Blaine, I think this one needs to be punished," Wes snickered.

"Gross, dude! That's my brother!" Finn cried out, making everyone laugh except for Kurt, Blaine and Finn.

"Alright, alright!" Blaine called out. "Everyone get into their places, and leave Kurt alone." Blaine stayed behind with Kurt, only to whisper in his ear, "I think Wes might have been on to something when he mentioned punishing you, baby," He growled seductively.

Kurt gulped and whispered back, "Maybe you can teach me a lesson when we get home," He winked walking back over to the Warblers, swaying his hips a little more than normal.

"Fuck," Blaine muttered under his breath. "He is gonna be the death of me."


End file.
